PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT As a College of American Pathologists (CAP) accredited biorepository, the UC Davis Comprehensive Cancer Center Biorepository Shared Resource (CCB) provides quality cancer and non-cancer related human biospecimens that are procured, stored and annotated using international standards of best practices and protocols that are Office for Human Research Protection (OHRP) compliant. The biorepository functions as a centralized tissue bank that provides all Cancer Center members and their research collaborators with access to high-quality cancer and non-cancer related specimens and histology services. Tissue samples are a valuable, but finite, resource; thus much effort is put forth to ensure standardized specimen collection, processing and storage procedures. The goal of the CCB is to maximize use of specimens in a cost- and labor- effective, ethical, state of the art manner. Three IRB approved protocols allow for fresh/frozen remainder tissue collected from surgical procedures via (1) pre-op and (2) post-op consent as well as (3) access to all paraffin blocks at the Pathology Department. In addition, the CCB provides collection and storage for specimens collected for various other Cancer Center programs such as the lung cancer, breast cancer, and the genitourinary (GU) program. The primary objectives of the CCB shared resource are to facilitate cancer related research at UC Davis by: 1) Procuring, preparing, storing and dispersing malignant, benign and normal human biospecimens from a centralized biorepository that were collected using standardized procedures and continuously audited quality management programs. 2) Providing high quality pathological and clinical annotated data using a secure and interactive on-line database system (caTissue). 3) Ensuring compliance with all mandated regulatory processes (HHS, IRB, HIPAA, SRC) thereby promoting ethical research by UC Davis researchers. 4) Providing experienced pathologic consultation to investigators using human specimens for scientific correlation. 5) Efficiently prioritizing, tracking and dispersing biospecimen requests via a rapid and standardized, web- based approval and monitoring process. 6) Providing Tissue Microarray (TMA) construction and histology services for cancer center investigators and their collaborators. The objectives and goals of the CCB are to facilitate scientific interactions and enhance scientific productivity by providing well-characterized, high-quality specimens with annotated data for clinical and basic science research purposes while protecting patient confidentiality.